


stuck with you

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Intoxication, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Minho and Changbin can't remember they got married, blackout - Freeform, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Stray Kids are free from comebacks and work for a week. To celebrate, they go to Las Vegas.You know what they say "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas". But is this really the case when you drunkly marry your friend?Minho and Changbin woke up one day, realizing they got married. Due to a blackout they can't remember anything of that moment.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30





	1. What happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> A new series!!! I want to thank the Friends episode where Ross and Rachel got married in Vegas! The only resemblence with the episode is the drunk marriage, other than that nothing else is the same!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you would love more of this!! At this moment I have no idea how many chapters there will be as I'm still writing it, but I'm sure it's not going to be a lot.

Minho woke up with a heavy headache. A hangover. Minho couldn't remember how much he had been drinking the night before. He even forgot what he did. He knew going to Vegas for a week with the band was a bad idea. Especially since one of their of fans could have easily spotted them. Minho was taken by surprise when he felt the bed move. Did he have a one night stand? He still had his clothes on from last night, so he was convinced he didn't.  
  
Minho let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was just Changbin. Though he couldn't remember why they had been sharing a bed. As Changbin woke up, he immediately looked at Minho. He jumped out of bed in surprise. "Overreacting much." Minho sighed, getting up as well while Changbin noticed something on the nightstand. It was a piece of paper and some polaroids. "Uh... Hyung, you have to see this." The younger one said as the older took the items from Changbin. He didn't know what he was looking at at first. But when he realized what it was, he freaked out. "We got married?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded. The piece of paper was a marriage certificate, with their names on and signed by them. The polaroids were taken after the certificate got signed as they stood behind a neon "Just married" sign.  
  
They both couldn't remember what happened the night before. They didn't even know why they had been drinking so much. And they had no idea how to fix this problem.

♡♡♡

When they arrived at the breakfast table of the hotel, after getting over the big shock of the drunk marriage. Minho knew something wasn't right when their friends stared at them. "Had a good night last night?" Hyunjin asked, letting out a yelp when Seungmin kicked him in the leg. Changbin tried to ignore the stares of his friends, especially since they were all quiet.

"Can you stop staring?" Minho asked, looking up from his plate as the others looked away. Only Chan didn't. "Do you even remember what happened last night?" He asked as Minho shook his head while Changbin avoided all eye contact. He felt embarrassed. Not because of what happened, but because he couldn't remember a thing. "We both had a blackout." Minho explained, carefully looking at Changbin who was seated next to him.

"Hyun and I saw you two leaving towards the bar while we were playing some game." Jisung explained, looking at Hyunjin who nodded. They didn't want to join them in the game. "Last time I saw you, you were still at the bar." Felix said as Minho nodded. He already guessed they were at the bar, because it explained their hangovers. "And I saw you leave the bar towards the rooms." Jeongin said as Minho let out a sigh. Nothing explained the marriage yet. None of their friends saw them leave the hotel. "But when we couldn't find you anywhere at the hotel anymore, we eventually got this weird text message." Seungmin said, taking out his phone as he put it down in front of Minho and Changbin.

Apparently they weren't too drunk to forget how to send a text message to the groupchat. It was Minho who did, saying they were invited to a wedding. Attached to it was a picture of Minho and Changbin together, in front of a sign of one of the chapels. "When Seungmin and I arrived, we were too late. We tried telling the woman there to destroy the certificate and pretend it never happened, but she said she couldn't." Chan explained, noticing Changbin was looking extremely embarrassed. He got up from his seat and left. "I think we should all head back to our rooms and pack. We leave in an hour." Chan said as everyone slowly left the table, towards their rooms.

Minho stayed behind with Chan. "I'm sure you'll both get your memories back. In the meantime, you'll stay married to Changbin until we find out a solution." The older one said, leaving the younger alone to think. The only true solution to this was a divorce. Something Minho told himself he would never have to do.


	2. Do you want to fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without the Friends episode, I wouldn't even know an annulment exists ><
> 
> An annulment is a legal procedure that makes a marriage pretty much non-existent.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!! And what you think they will do ^-^

Changbin had been avoiding his friends, especially Minho, on their way back home to Seoul. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed because of what happened when the thought sank in. He didn't understand how something like that would happen to him. He never drank to the point he couldn't remember anything what happened. Somehow it felt like it was his fault.   
  
Minho sighed when Changbin immediately disappeared inside his room when they entered their dorm. "We'll find a solution tomorrow." Chan said as he walked inside his own room as well. Minho only hoped their blackouts will clear up. He didn't want Changbin to feel guilty for the rest of his life, in case it wasn't his fault. Minho didn't want to lose his friendship with Changbin over this. 

  
♡♡♡

  
The next morning, Changbin had woken up early. He looked down at the coffee in his mug. He couldn't sleep at all last night. He could only think about the drunk marriage. Minho walked inside the kitchen, taking a minute to take in Changbin. "Hi..." Changbin looked up in surprise, getting up from his seat as he wanted to leave. But Minho stopped him from leaving. "You can't avoid me forever." The older said as the younger looked up at the other. He was worried. He seemed to be blaming himself as much. "I just need time..." Changbin mumbled as Minho nodded, letting Changbin disappear inside his room. Of course Minho felt guilty as well because of what happened. But they couldn't turn back time to reset what happened.   
  
Minho sighed, cleaning up Changbin's cup as he made his own coffee. Seungmin walked inside, seeing Minho sulking while drinking his coffee. "I've never seen a newlywed be so sad." Seungmin said as Minho looked up at the younger, glaring at him. It just felt weird to think about how he was actually married to Changbin. "Be glad Changbin isn't here. He's having a really hard time with this situation." The older one said, leaving the kitchen with his coffee cup as he wanted to talk to Chan.   
  
Minho was grateful Chan wanted to help them out. But he already had made his decision. Something Changbin wouldn't like at all. While Changbin wanted the marriage to end as soon as possible, to stop blaming himself. Minho didn't want that. He hated the thought of being married for only a few days. It made it seem like he couldn't handle one.   
  
Minho had to tell Chan about his decision, because he needed help to tell Changbin. "Minho! You might not even have to divorce Changbin, as there is an annulment you can take." Chan said as Minho, a little confused. He had never heard of it before, so he didn't know what the difference was with a divorce. "It's a way to make your marriage with Changbin non-existent." The older one explained when he noticed the younger's confused expression. It was an easier way out. "There is still a lot you'll need to do. But it's the same with a divorce." Chan said as he showed Minho the information he had found as well as the differences between an annulment and a divorce.   
  
"Would they let the annulment happen when they found out we got drunk and blacked out?" Minho asked as he quickly realized they needed a good reason for it to happen. "Okay, I'll figure it out and tell you when I did. Do you want me to tell Changbin?" Chan asked as Minho sighed, shaking his head. If the annulment would happen, he might let it happen. But if it didn't, he knew divorce was the only option. So it was better if Changbin didn't know yet, until Minho was certain what to do.


	3. The only option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you had a great weekend ;-; Sadly enough it's already Monday :(
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter and story overall!! I love reading your comments ♡

Minho was inside his room, scrolling through his phone to find information about annulments. He needed to know if it truly was a good option. "Ah Minho! I have some news." Chan walked inside the room. Minho looked up from his phone. He could tell immediately it wasn't good news at all. "They won't let the annulment happen." Chan explained as Minho sighed. While he read through the information he found, he could already tell that was the case. The only option now was a divorce. Something he didn't want.   
  
"We can at least let the divorce happen as soon as possible." Chan said, about to leave as Minho stopped him. He couldn't let that happen. "I don't want a divorce." Minho said, taking Chan by surprise who didn't understand the decision. He thought the younger wanted this. It's what Changbin wanted. "I don't want to be someone who goes through a divorce, hyung." The dancer explained as the other sat down on the bed. This wasn't going to be easy. He already knew that.

"You do know this isn't something you decide on your own? Changbin would need to want the same thing." Chan explained as Minho nodded. He thought about many ways to tell Changbin. "You should tell him." Chan said, leaving Minho alone in his thoughts. He would love to help Minho by telling Changbin instead, but he couldn't. It was Minho's decision about their marriage. 

  
♡♡♡ 

  
Minho walked inside Changbin's room who busied himself writing lyrics. Changbin let out a heavy sigh as he realized he only could think about the marriage. How should he tell his parents he ended up married to one of his friends? "Changbin... I talked to Chan." Minho entered the room as Changbin looked up at him from his phone. "That's good! What did he say?" Changbin asked, noticing Minho had something on his mind. Something he wouldn't like.

"We can't do an annulment to make the marriage non-existent. So the only option is a divorce." Minho explained, finding a way to tell Changbin he didn't want that. He couldn't understand why he was so afraid. He didn't really want to lose him.   
  
"But... I know there's a but, hyung." Changbin said as Minho let out a sigh. He took a seat next to Changbin on his bed. He had to tell him now. "I don't want a divorce..." "You want us to stay married?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, avoiding eye contact with the younger. He didn't want him to be mad at him for his decision. "Yes..." "I don't want that." Changbin plainly said, looking at Minho who let out a sigh. The younger one didn't sound mad, more disappointed.

"We should talk about this, Changbin." Minho said as Changbin glared at him. Now he was getting angry at his husband. "Sure! We got married when we were drunk. We blacked out and can't remember anything about that night." The younger one said as the older felt small for the very first time. He never felt this way whenever the younger was mad at him. Changbin was never mad at him. Mostly annoyed. "We're getting a divorce." Changbin said as Minho just nodded, leaving his friend alone. He couldn't do this. He didn't want the divorce.


	4. Time to sign!!... or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this fic so far!!! Please let me know what you think ;-;
> 
> I love reading your comments, it makes me really happy :(

Minho looked through the divorce papers Chan had given them. He didn't really need to do much, only sign it. Changbin already did, which didn't surprise Minho at all. But Minho didn't want this. He sighed, putting the papers away in his nightstand. He didn't want to sign it. "Aren't you going to sign it, hyung?" Hyunjin asked as Minho glared at him. "This doesn't concern you." The older one said, getting up from his bed to get something to eat.  
  
"Hyung, do you have the papers?" Changbin asked, immediately when he walked into Minho. He needed the divorce papers as soon as possible. The longer it took, the more chance Minho had not to do it. "I was busy with something, but I'll check it out once I had lunch." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, glaring at the older before disappearing inside his room. He just hoped Minho would sign them.  
  
Minho walked back inside his room, noticing Hyunjin was looking at the divorce papers. "Give me that!" Minho grabbed the papers from his roommate who rolled his eyes. The divorce wasn't a secret for any of them. "Changbin hyung already signed it." Hyunjin said as Minho nodded, ignoring the younger's nagging. Hyunjin kept asking Minho if he would sign it or not, as he noticed the older was having second thoughts. "I've told you already this doesn't concern you. I married Changbin, not you." Minho said, leaving the room as he didn't want Hyunjin to find out he didn't want to sign the divorce papers. 

  
♡♡♡

  
  
Minho handed Chan the papers. He didn't show it to Changbin yet. Especially since he knew the younger would get mad at him. He hadn't sighned the divorce papers. "Minho..." "Please, just tell Changbin I signed it." Minho said as Chan sighed. He didn't want to lie to Changbin. It wasn't right of them to make Changbin think the marriage ended when it was still going on. Eventually the younger would have to find out about it. One day he would find someone to marry, only to find be already was. "Why don't you want this? Be honest with me." Chan said as Minho let out a sigh. If he knew why, he would tell the older. But truth be told, he didn't know.  
  
"Then... I'll keep these papers in case you change your mind. But don't hate me if I tell Changbin you haven't signed it one day." Chan said as Minho rolled his eyes, though smiled. He was grateful. And maybe one day he would actually change his mind. Though he was afraid that wouldn't happen. Minho wanted to know why he was so reluctant, but he just couldn't find a reason other than him hating the thought of not being able to handle a marriage.


	5. No feelings involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a really bad day ;-; But I still wanted to update my story ^-^
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, your theories ♡

Changbin felt a lot better when he found out Minho had signed the divorce papers. He hadn't actually seen them signed, but he trusted Chan when he said Minho did. "I can't believe you divorced Minho hyung." Felix told Changbin who rolled his eyes. He was glad it happened. A marriage wouldn't work if there weren't feelings involved. Especially when it was a marriage between two best friends, who work together and live together, without knowing how they ended up married. It would be too awkward. "If you get married to Seungmin while you were drunk, you would want a divorce too." Changbin explained as Felix chuckled. Though the older had a point. He would rather marry someone he had feelings for than one of his best friends.  
  
Minho walked past Changbin's and Felix' shared room, hearing their conversation. He let out a sigh. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He didn't like hearing Changbin mention there were no feelings involved.

  
♡♡♡

  
Minho was inside the kitchen, moping around while stirring in his coffee. He felt bad. But he didn't know why. He thought it had something to do with him lying to Changbin about the divorce. But he had the feeling there was another reason. "You woke up grumpy, hyung." Jeongin said as Minho looked up at him and sighed. He had no energy to be annoyed at anyone expect himself right now. Jeongin could easily tell something wasn't right. But he decided to leave Minho alone. Chan would be able to help.  
  
When Changbin walked inside the kitchen, he pouted while seeing Minho so sad. "Hyung. Just because we aren't married anymore, it doesn't mean you're not my best friend." Changbin said as Minho looked up at the younger. He felt a weird sting inside his heart. Friend. Changbin only saw him as a friend, the reason why he wanted the divorce. But if Minho truly was his friend, he wouldn't lie about signing the divorce papers.  
  
"I'm just really tired. A lot has happened the past few days." Minho explained as Changbin chuckled. He couldn't agree more. Though he was glad it was over now, at least he thought so. "Don't worry about me." Minho smiled as Changbin nodded, leaving as soon as he got his coffee. Minho sighed heavily, realizing he couldn't lie to Changbin for much longer. The younger deserved to know the truth about their marriage.

The next few days Minho couldn't focus during dance practice and vocal lessons. Chan immediately noticed so he decided to talk to Minho about it. He immediately brought up the marriage and non-existent divorce. "You'll feel better when you tell him." Chan said as Minho nodded, looking Changbin's way. He looked so happy since the supposed divorce. He didn't want to ruin his happiness. He didn't want Changbin to be mad at him.  
  
When Chan left Minho alone, the latter stared at Changbin and smiled. He couldn't help but admire the younger, his husband. Changbin looked Minho's way, a little confused why the older immediately looked away. Something wasn't right. He only couldn't think of anything.


	6. What really happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closer to the end !!!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this update ^-^

Minho wondered if it was a good idea to tell Changbin they were still married. Their blackouts never cleared out, so they would never find out who was the reason of the marriage. He had been practicing hard the couple of days, feeling bad for not paying too much attention. He had been practicing four hours without any breaks. He was getting tired, feeling dizzy. Before he knew it, he slumped down on the ground as he fainted.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho woke up, confused where he was. It seemed like he was back inside hotel room in Las Vegas. Something was weird about this. Somehow it felt like he was in a dream, but it felt like reality at the same time. Last thing he remembered was being inside the dance practice room. Did he faint? Is he dreaming?   
  
Once he saw himself walk inside the room with Changbin, he realized he was having a flashback. He would, hopefully, finally find out what happened during the night he got married to Changbin.   
  
_Minho stumbled inside the hotel room following Changbin inside. He was chuckling as Changbin told him to story of finding Jisung and Hyunjin together getting drunk one night. They sat down on the bed as Minho admired Changbin who kept talking. "I'm having the best night of my life!" Changbin chuckled as Minho smiled, nodding in agreement._

 _He was happy to he spending time with the younger. They never spend much time together. But when they did, Minho always cherished the moment. "I love spending time with you." Minho said as Changbin giggled, poking the older's cheek. "You're my best friend." The younger one said as he felt the older hold his hand. He didn't understand what was happening, but probably because of his drunken state._   
  
_"I'm in love with my best friend. But he doesn't know." Minho said as Changbin smiled. He still was confused. He couldn't believe how intoxicated they both were. "It's you." The older whispered, looking at the younger who only could stare at him. "You're too sweet, hyungie." Changbin smiled while Minho giggled. He felt giddy now that he told Changbin how he felt, without the latter running away. "We should get married!" "Okay, I've always wanted to marry my best friend." Changbin said, following Minho outside of the hotel as they made their way towards a wedding chapel._   
  
But before Minho could find out what happened next, everything faded away. 

  
♡♡♡

  
  
Changbin tried waking up Minho by softly shaking him after he brought him home. When Changbin wanted to check on Minho, he saw the older passed out on the ground. He immediately got worried, trying to wake him up for the past hour or so.   
  
Minho eventually opened his eyes slowly as Changbin let out a sigh of relief. The older was finally waking up. As soon as Minho sat up on the bed, Changbin hit his arm while confusing the older. "You got me so worried, hyung! I don't know how long you were passed out when I found you." Changbin said as Minho avoided looking at the younger. He had just found out he was the reason why they got married. So he immediately felt guilty for lying to Changbin about the non-existent divorce.

"I'm sorry..." Minho mumbled, taken by surprise when Changbin embraced him. "Just promise you'll take care of yourself." The younger one said as the other nodded, letting out a sigh. Minho had fallen in love for Changbin, only he never knew he did. Only his intoxicated self knew. So now Minho really didn't know what to do anymore.


	7. Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is already the last chapter ;-; I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Changbin was looking around the dorm, trying to find his phone as he entered Chan's room. He looked everywhere when he suddenly stumbled upon some papers. Once he had a better look, he noticed it were the divorce papers. At first Changbin thought it was a copy, but he soon realized it were the orginal ones. The ones he had signed and Minho supposedly had signed. Only the older never did. They were still married!   
  
He immediately left the room, making his way towards Minho while placing the divorce papers in front of him. Minho looked up at Changbin, realizing he was too late to tell the younger himself. "You lied to me! Chan hyung even had to lie to me!" Changbin was mad. Not because of the fact they were still married, because he was lied to. "I-I know. I'm sorry." Minho said, avoiding eye contact with Changbin. He was afraid he would be losing Changbin now.

"Why? Why don't you want the divorce?" Changbin said, sitting down on Minho's bed as his mad expression faded away. "At the time, I thought it was because I hated the thought of a divorce." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, knowing that wasn't the real reason. He could feel Minho found out about something.   
  
"The day I passed out... I remembered what happened that night." Minho said, catching Changbin's attention even more. He thought they would never find out what happened. "Just... Don't push me away when I tell you." Minho said as Changbin nodded. He would never want to push his best friend away.

"I have feelings for you... So that night I said I wanted to marry you." Minho explained as looked Changbin's way. The younger one didn't know what to say, what to think. How couldn't he remember Minho telling him that? "Wh-What did I say?" Changbin asked, hoping Minho could give him more disclosure. "Just that I'm your best friend. That you always wanted to marry your best friend." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, trying to process the information he got.   
  
"So... If you still want the divorce, I'll sign the papers." Minho said as Changbin smiled, ripping the papers in pieces. It took the older by surprise as he never expected this to happen. "I married my best friend, I don't want to divorce him too." Changbin said, leaning in as Minho did the same until their lips were pressed together in a kiss.

"I only wanted it, because we didn't know what happened that night. I was afraid we got married for some stupid reason." The younger said, blushing furiously when they pulled away. Changbin always knew Minho had a special place in his heart. But he didn't want to be married to the older if their marriage was supposed to be a joke. Though he never expected Minho to only realize about his feelings after getting married. "It's good we didn't." Minho said, feeling grateful things were ending well between them.

Maybe Las Vegas wasn't as bad as he thought.


End file.
